Brotherly Love
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: set in brisingr before eragon and roran rescue katrina. yaoi. the cousins are showing off their battle wounds/scars...can you see where this is going? yaoi, cousinslash


**Hellloooo!! I'm back!! I'm working on a DNAngel fic for you, but in the meantime: I was looking for **_**Inheritance**_** yaoi between Roran and Eragon and do you know what I found? NOTHING. Nothing! This outraged me, naturally—did no one else see the scene after Helgrind that screamed, "MAKE ME YAOI"? Even my brother saw, once I pointed it out to him!—so I obviously had to right this dire wrong. Which is where this comes from. Pure manly, cousinly, brotherly smut.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

**PS — this takes place when Roran and Eragon are sitting around the fire before Helgrind in **_**Brisingr**_** and has been slightly edited. ~.^ It was also written over Christmas break. Wow, I update fast XP**

By the time the two Carvahall cousins had finished showing off their battle injuries from The Burning Plains, Roran was shirtless and Eragon pantsless. When Eragon had finished healing Roran's scar, he sat on the log beside his cousin.

"Thank you for healing me, Eragon," Roran sat, clapping his younger cousin on the back.

"It was nothing." The younger smiled up at his cousin, eyes closed in happiness. He enjoyed his cousin's company.

Seeing Eragon's happy-little-kid face made Roran's heart throb suddenly—it seemed as if neither of them had been remotely carefree for several lifetimes, and the elder felt an overwhelming desire to keep Eragon in his blissful state for as long as he could.

Whatever possessed Roran to please Eragon also possessed him to lean in, cup Eragon's face in his hand, and press his lips to his cousin's.

Eragon's eyes popped open, wide with shock, at his cousin's unexpected action. Why was Roran kissing him? Not that Eragon minded; he'd like his cousin more than he should for a couple of years now. He only pursued Arya because she was the female he liked best and male-male relationships were frowned upon in Alagaësia's human society.

Roran pulled away and apologized, and Eragon saw a faint blush through the dark and facial hair.

"I shouldn't have done that," Stronghammer continued.

Eragon ignored him and grasped his hand, pulling attention back to himself. When the two men's eyes were locked, Eragon kissed his cousin, his love. Roran took his turn to be surprised, but quickly shifted his emotions and kissed back.

Eragon moaned into the kiss, loving the soft lips and fuzzy beard that tickled his cheeks. A wet, warm tongue licked his lips and pushed, asking to go inside the Rider's mouth. He froze for a moment, sure this was all a dream, but quickly parted his lips. The two tongues wrestled for dominance, neither giving the other a single opening or chance to win. They kissed passionately like that until they needed air and parted, gasping.

_Little one,_ thought Saphira to Eragon. _What are you doing?_

_Ummm, well…it's kind of like necking. It's part of the mating ritual,_ Eragon explained.

_But you are both male._

_Yes. I know._ Confusion passed from Saphira to Eragon and filled him up. Yes, they were male. Yes, they were related. But no kids would come of it, so no need to worry about slim-chanced birth defects. And the matter of gender didn't concern Eragon, nor Roran, apparently.

"Eragon," Roran said, still catching his breath. "I know I'm supposed to marry Katrina—and she's a beautiful girl and I do like her very much—but in truth, I prefer your company."

"And I yours."

It was quiet and Saphira, frustrated by her unexplained confusion, had curled up with her back to the two-legs and was falling into slumber. Roran looked at Eragon. Eragon looked at Roran.

And they pounced on each other like two wild animals fighting over a kill.

Their mouths connected, tongues wrestling like Urgals; their arms clenched each other tightly; Eragon was pulled onto Roran's lap, straddling him. Roran moved his mouth and began to kiss down the Shadeslayer's jaw, down his throat. He sucked and licked at the tanned flesh while the victim arched his neck for more accessibility. Roran worked his way down, sucking, licking, biting, until he reached Eragon's collarbone. At the sensations of the hammer-wielder's mouth, Eragon moaned and writhed.

Roran grinned. He had found Eragon's spot.

He bit there and licked it, moving over the protruding bone and continuing his ministrations. In his pleasure and his fruitless quest to hide such pleasure, Eragon was writhing around on his cousin's lap, not sure if he wanted to escape or beg for more.

Eragon's wiggling was doing nothing to help Roran's attraction to him. "Hnn, Eragon, stop moving," he grunted. Eragon felt the bulge rub against him and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry." He moved to get off his cousin's lap, but the grip around his waist tightened.

"Who said you were free to leave?" Roran said in a voice so evil and malicious it would rival Durza's. "You've got me all excited now. What do you intend to do about it?"

Before Eragon could respond, Roran had slipped his hands under the Rider's shirt and was ripping it over his head. He ran his hands over the muscled flesh, slow, antagonizing. His mouth dipped down and covered Eragon's nipple. He gasped and widened his eyes, surprised at the sensation, and gripped his cousin's hair.

"Hnn, Ror..an."

"Yes, Eragon?"

"Do that…again."

Roran complied, licking the nipple and flicking it with his tongue. With his left hand, he molested the other nipple, pinching it and rubbing. Eragon pulled on the older man's hair more, unsure of how to respond to these new feelings.

Suddenly, Eragon was pushed away to sit alone on the log while Roran stood. "Hey, what're you—?"

Roran ignored him and pulled off his boots, pants, and wool underwear. Eragon's face heated up, and the tips of his ears, as Roran walked forward and stood in front of his mouth, his erect cock throbbing and slick with pre-cum.

Eragon took a deep breath before reaching out and licking the tip. A shudder ran through Roran's body and he groaned. Eragon repeated the motion, glad that he was doing well. Roran latched onto Eragon's hair to keep himself steady.

Eragon deep-throated him and gave a hard suck as he came off. Roran muffled a scream. The Dragon Rider was gaining a lot of confidence now, and he slid his tongue up the vein on the bottom of his cousin's manhood.

"Oh…god, Eragon. You sure…you're a virgin?" Roran panted as Eragon continued to suck and lick.

"Mmm," he moaned affirmatively, sending vibrations through the cock. Roran screamed again and, with one more hum from Eragon, released into the boy's mouth.

Startled, Eragon choked on some of the cum. He pulled away and Roran sprayed all over his face. Eragon had got the taste on his tongue while gagging and strived to catch as much of the seed in his mouth as he could. When Roran finished, Eragon's face and chest were splattered in his release and he was licking it from his lips. He looked like a little Japanese porn star, and undeniably, rapably sexy.

Roran knelt down beside his occupied cousin and began to lick the white cum from his face and chest, tasting himself and Eragon's skin with every lick.

"You look really hot," Roran whispered into his cousin's ear. The latter shuddered and leaned in to the speaker's chest.

Eragon whispered back. "I want to have sex with you."

This was just a bit too much for Roran, so, with Eragon still partially covered in cum, Roran pushed him to the ground.

"Me too. I want to have sex with you, right now."

"Um…how do men have sex?" Eragon asked, blushing deeply.

Roran grinned maliciously. "I'll show you."

Roran pushed Eragon onto the ground and climbed on top of him. He stuck his fingers in Eragon's mouth. Eragon, not sure what to do, decided to be sexy and began to lick Roran's fingers seductively. After a while, Roran removed his hand and slid down to Eragon's groin. He began to pump Eragon's erection and kiss his stomach, thoroughly distracting the boy before sliding a finger in his ass. Eragon moaned at the new sensation, and moaned again when his cousin began to pump.

Roran added a second finger, and a third. Eragon was not having as much fun at this point, and when Roran began to scissor and stretch the ring of muscle, Eragon screamed.

Roran kissed his eyes and whispered, "It'll get better soon. I promise."

And Roran was right, for within a few short moments, the pleasure returned to Eragon's ass, coupled with the handjob and kissing. Eragon was soon squirming under the pleasure.

Then Roran removed his fingers. Just as Eragon was about to protest, Roran's thick dick was shoved quickly up his ass, slicked with Eragon's own pre-cum. Eragon screamed—it hurt and he swore he felt his skin ripping.

While Eragon got used to the new intrusion, Roran panted and tried not to go crazy from the pure _tightness_ of Eragon's virgin hole.

Finally, Eragon's pain subsided and he wiggled, trying to regain the sensations he'd felt from his cousin's fingers. Roran needed no more urging and began a slow, steady rhythm of thrusting.

"Ah!" Eragon moaned on the first thrust, surprised by how much better the cock was than the fingers.

"Oh god…Eragon."

"Ugh…f-faster…more, faster. Please." Roran obliged and sped up, hitting Eragon's prostate every time.

"Era…hn, I'm gonna…!"

"In…inside me. Uh, ahn!"

Roran smashed into his lover's prostate one last time, exploding inside the latter. Eragon didn't last more than a few seconds longer before he came all over both of their chests.

"Hah…hah…" Eragon panted, limp on the grass. The two men listened to the crackling fire, the forest animals, and their own panting.

"That was…" Roran began.

"Amazing," Eragon finished.

"I love you," Roran whispered.

"I love you too," Eragon whispered back.

They passed several minutes in silence, catching their breath and just being together. Then Roran said, "What will we tell people?"

"I don't know," Eragon responded.

"We're cousins, practically brothers. And males. This won't be well-received."

"I know."

"I'm not so sure we should even tell anyone."

"Me neither."

"What should we do?"

"For now, I don't think we should do anything. We need to rescue Katrina tomorrow. That's what's important right now. We should sleep."

"One more go before bed?" Roran asked, rubbing Eragon's thigh.

The Dragon Rider responded by leaning into his cousin and nibbling his ear.

**Okay, yay!! What'd you think? By the way, the "rapably" line I sort of stole from a Robot Chicken video. Go to youtube and look up "cuddles robot chicken." It is so wrong and so right in so many ways.**

**Well, that's all for now!! Hopefully I'll update "Summer of Their Lives" soon!!**

**Bye!!**

**-Forbala-**


End file.
